


Not Exactly the Type to Lay Back and Think of England

by raktajinos



Category: Ever After (1998)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Historical, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, True Love, Woman on Top, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a yuletide treat for novembersmith. It was the “Danielle taking charge on their wedding night would be DIVINE. She’s not exactly the type to lay back and think of England, after all” in your yuletide letter that inspired me to write this for you. </p>
<p>I hope she's taking charge enough for you; I wanted her to be badass but still reflective of the time period. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it.</p>
<p>ps: I freakin LOVE this movie. I'm going to go rewatch it again....I've seen it like a million times, but it never gets old</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Exactly the Type to Lay Back and Think of England

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).



> a yuletide treat for novembersmith. It was the “Danielle taking charge on their wedding night would be DIVINE. She’s not exactly the type to lay back and think of England, after all” in your yuletide letter that inspired me to write this for you. 
> 
> I hope she's taking charge enough for you; I wanted her to be badass but still reflective of the time period. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ps: I freakin LOVE this movie. I'm going to go rewatch it again....I've seen it like a million times, but it never gets old

She was nervous, but also excited. It was her wedding night, well technically wedding afternoon, as both the Church and Crown were both quite firm in following procedure. This marriage needed to be consummated immediately if it was to happen at all. There were murmurings that her status could become a political firestorm and the quicker the marriage was solidified, the less critical the damage would be. 

A cool breeze fluttered over her body as her maidservant helped remove her wedding dress. A part of her longed for it, the beautiful silks felt heavenly against her skin; she’d never worn anything so expensive or elaborate in her life. She watched as Isabelle put the gown in a large armoire, taking its place alongside dozens of other gowns equally as beautiful. It would take quite a while for her to get used to the idea that they belonged to her; that these rooms belonged to her; that the library belonged to her. 

A wicked smile graced her face as she thought about the castle’s library. Henry told her that his mother was quite the collector when it came to books and her private collection would have her drooling. 

She was brought back to the present by an even chillier breeze freckling over her skin as her undergarments were removed and she stood bare in the room. She moved to cover herself slightly, rubbing her arms for warmth. 

“Sorry the room is chilly Your Highness, we’ll tend to the fire” Isabelle said, nodding towards another maid to work the fire. 

“Oh, that is quite alright. I shall be dressed soon enough” 

Isabelle nodded; “yes ma’am” but the other woman still worked the fire. 

Danielle realized quickly enough, that she was not getting dressed any time soon. Apparently getting ready for her wedding bed was a lengthy process. Her maids rubbed essential oils into her skin, their smell subtle and entrancing. Her hair was also scented and moistened then styled into a soft, relaxed, yet surprisingly complex braid that came over her shoulder and lay illicitly between her breasts. 

Scents and lotions were also applied to her nether regions…and there was some rather invasive styling done down there as well. Danielle felt exposed and awkward throughout the entire ordeal; she had no idea how a princess was supposed to act while getting manicured in such a manner. 

After nearly an hour, Isabelle finally announced they were finished and Danielle’s final nightgown was placed on her. Light and sheer, it fell to the ground yet she felt nearly naked in it. 

The excitement she had earlier was leaving her, to be replaced with a cold sickness settling in her stomach. Excitement had turned to nervousness and now that nervousness was turning into a panic of sorts. Her breath increased and her hands began to shake at her sides. She was not naïve, but she’d never done what she was about to do. She knew Henry was an experienced lover and Danielle worried she would be a disappointment to him, her lack of experience placing glaring focus on her deficiencies. 

She shook herself, fisted her hands in the sides of her gown; she would not allow her fears to overwhelm her. She loved Henry and she knew he loved her; he would not risk everything and marry a servant if it wasn’t for true love. And despite whatever happened tonight, he would still love her tomorrow. 

She raised her head, locked her eyes firmly ahead and straightened her shoulders; resolve etched on her features. She would not let her fears control her, not this evening, not with Henry. She would go in there and follow her instincts; she was a woman who challenged down a group of gypsies, she went to court and demanded to the Prince the freedom of Maurice, and she freed herself from the lecherous Le Pieu. _She_ could handle herself. 

Isabelle lightly touched her hand, “Mademoiselle, you’ll be fine”, she assured, a warm smile touching her eyes. Danielle grabbed the woman’s hand tightly, taking comfort and courage. 

With one last nod to her servants, she headed into her bedchamber. 

Henry was already in there, leaning casually against the bedpost, a book propped open in his hands. Danielle paused to take the image in; he looked so relaxed, hair swept into a delightful mess around his head, his shirt laying open as if he’d been in the process of removing it and then got distracted by something. Focusing on the book in his hands, she realized it was the one she had left casually on the bed a few hours before. Their mutual passion for literature brought a smile to Danielle’s face. He stood shoeless; his large bare feet nestled in the large area rug the bed rested upon. 

Danielle barely had time to notice the bed earlier; in fact she’d attempted to not focus on it earlier else she’d be swept up in thoughts of the coming events. It was a beautiful four-poster bed, large and ornate and with enough space to easily fit four other people. She was excited to sleep in it, the pillows looked exquisite. 

But it was her beautiful brand new husband that really drew her attention. _Husband_. That was also something she was going to have to get used to. 

The bed, the roaring fire, the candles, her sexy husband, it was entirely romantic. Danielle shifted and the floor creaked with her movement, bringing Henry’s attention away from the book. 

He smiled softly at her, genuine joy crinkling at the sides of his eyes. He scanned up and down her body in a way Danielle had never experienced before, so much love and appreciation in his gaze. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, placing the book down and walking over to her slowly. 

A blush crept up her collarbone and onto her shoulders, a flick of nervousness once again appearing in her stomach. 

Henry stood in front of her, leaving just a sliver of space between them. He raised a tentative hand and ran it slowly down her side, grazing her breast lightly and resting on her hip. A shiver went over Danielle’s body that had nothing to do with the chilled air.

She reached out and touched the exposed skin of his chest, pushing her hands underneath the edges of his shirt. 

“I love you,” he said quietly, placing his forehead on hers. 

A smile lit her face, “I love you too. So very much.”

Their lips met in a tender kiss, but it quickly turned more passionate and Henry moved both his hands from her hips back around to her bum and pulled her close into his body. She felt his excitement pressing against her thigh and a different feeling began to pool in her stomach. 

Needing breath, they pulled away from the kiss. 

“Henry, I –“ she paused, “I am….inexperienced, in the matters of the bedroom.”

He smiled and pulled her tighter against him, his hips giving a slow rotation. “That is just fine my love. I wouldn’t expect you to be”

Danielle looked up into his face, “I am not afraid and I know….things” 

He smiled again at her, this time a very different smile; a wolfsmile, hunger and excitement in his eyes. He began to walk them backwards towards the bed, “we’ll take things slow. Tell me if you want to stop at any point”

Henry moved to pull the silk nightgown off her, starting at the bottom and pulling it slowly over her head, she lifted her arms in the air to assist. Throwing the garment off to the side, she heard him gasp. 

“So beautiful” he murmured, running his hands slowly over her body. He started at her hips, over her stomach and cupped her breasts in his hands. Danielle gasped when he ran his fingers over her nipples and gently squeezed. Henry lowered his head and sucked the tip of her left breast into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. Danielle felt her body react in a way she’d never experienced before, but she quite liked. Henry moved to do the same to the other breast and Danielle raised her hands to hold his head against her. 

Henry moved back and focused intently on her face. Danielle had never felt more beautiful and respected and loved in her entire life. All of his emotions displayed on his face for her to read, the honour, the trust, the desire. The fire that was pooling in her belly increased in intensity and she felt bolder than she ever had in her life. All thoughts of worry and insecurities left her. It was just her and Henry, here in their bedroom. 

Emboldened, Danielle reached for Henry’s clothing, quickly divesting him of his shirt before moving onto his pants. “Husband, you are wearing far too many clothes. It is not quite fair to me standing here in the nude”

He smirked and moved to help her with his pants. A surprisingly complicated garment, Danielle wondered why he did not have a team of servants to help prepare him for the afternoon. 

After some teamwork, Henry was finally nude and stood before his new wife. Danielle had seen him shirtless before, that one time on the beach, but this was different. He was glorious. A body lightly sculpted from years of privileged sport – hunting, fencing, riding – trim hips, mostly hairless except for a thin line that lead to his - 

Danielle stared. Paulette and Louise had drawn pictures of what she should expect, part of their Danielle is Getting Married preparation course, but none of the drawings compared to the real thing. She had nothing really to compare it to, but she was excited none the less. He wasn’t overly long or thick, but he looked just about right. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to feel him inside her.

She reached a hand out to grab it lightly, tightening her grip as she moved her fist up and down along his hardened member. She heard him gasp loudly, pushing back against her hand as his head fell backwards. 

“God Danielle”

Encouraged, she continued, slowly increasing the speed and strength of her grip. Henry’s breathing became heavy and his hips jerked unevenly; a sense of pride filled her, proud that she could bring a man of his strength to such a state. He suddenly stopped, putting a hand on Danielle’s hand. 

Fear shot through her; did she not do the right thing? It must have shown on her face because Henry pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. 

“That was….excellent my love. I fear I shall not last much longer if you continued.” he smiled, his eyes heavy with lust. 

He pulled her back towards the bed, encouraging her to lie down upon it. For the third time that evening, she felt more exposed than she ever had before, lying there on her back, nude. 

Henry stood at the side of the bed, looking down upon her. She bent her knees slightly and let her legs drift open, the coolness of the air touching her most sensitive area. She heard Henry suck in a breath and lightly caress himself. She was definitely going to enjoy teasing him for the next forty years. 

The bed dipped slightly as Henry leaned on it and Danielle was caught slightly off guard when he placed his mouth against her, leaving gentle kissing and sipping his tongue lightly across her clit. 

She let out a loud gasp at the sensation; fire burning a path from where his mouth was to all the way along every part of her body. He continued his ministrations, using his tongue, lips and a few fingers to bring her the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt. Danielle dragged her hands through his hair, grinding herself against his face. She felt no shame, no fear, no apprehension, just wanton abandonment and the desire for him to never stop what he was doing. 

The pressure continued to build in her body, a blackness sliding over her vision, flashes of light shooting in her brain until she felt her entire body explode. Fire raced everywhere, she felt nothing and everything at the same time and she let out a loud yell as she lost temporary awareness with reality. 

Danielle didn’t know how long it took her to come back to the room, but she didn’t care. When she did, there was the beautiful face of her husband lying next to her on the bed, a smug look on his face. 

She smiled at him, looking like a satisfied wanton woman. The smug look on his face turned once again to a hungry one, his eyes clouding over. Danielle dragged her gaze up and down his body; he was lying casually but his body was taught with desire, his erection protruding demandingly from his body. 

The lust that was slaked within her raged to life once more. Danielle felt more brazen and confident than she ever had in her life, like the woman in her had awoken. She turned over and crawled over to her husband’s wanton body, placing a passionate kiss on his lips, tasting the remnants of herself on his lips. 

She moved to straddle him, turning his hips slightly so he was flat against the bed. She hovered above him, grabbing his cock with one hand and dragging it lightly against her entrance. His hips bucked in response and he attempted to push up against her, eager to enter her body. 

She felt powerful in denying him that, watching him strain against the sheets. She placed wet open-mouthed kisses along his neck and down his chest, mirroring his earlier ministrations by suckling each of his nipples between her lips. 

Her hips pushed down slightly against his cock, the tip barely pushing into her. She rotated her hips in a slow, languid pace as she continued her path of kisses. 

Henry groaned and squirmed beneath her, before he finally broke and swore aloud. 

“Such language” she reprimanded, sitting up fully above him, his cock losing all contact with her body. 

He groaned again at the loss of contact, “I think I got more than I bargained for with you. You are a wicked woman.”

It was her turn to smirk. 

She was beginning to feel bad for him and her own desire was threatening to overwhelm her, so she grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. She slowly sank down on it, allowing her body time to adjust to the new sensation. 

There were a few moments of pain, but they subsided and the feeling of overwhelming fullness took over. It felt good, odd but certainly good. 

Henry moaned loudly as she sank down on him, his hands gripping onto the bed sheets. 

“God Danielle” 

She smiled; it was powerful, this feeling. She liked it. 

“You all right?” he asked, getting his emotions in check. 

Danielle nodded, a wicked eager glimmer in her eyes as she began to move her hips in slow, heavy circles. She pulled herself almost entirely off Henry’s cock before plunging back down, repeating the process. With each plunge, the pain got less and less and Henry’s breathing became more and more ragged. She increased the speed as her own breathing quickened and she began to see stars around the corner of her vision, her breasts bouncing with the increased speed. 

Henry sat up, the slight change in position increasing the stimulation to her body. He grabbed her butt roughly with his hands, assisting her with her up and down movements, pulling her heavily against him. He captured one of her breasts between his lips and suckled roughly. 

She slammed down on him once, twice more before she felt her body explode in a second wave of fire of the evening. She felt and heard him come closely after her, a very loud moan escaping him as she felt his hot seed pump inside of her, filling her. 

Danielle rode him for a few more gentle pushes, riding him down from their high, milking him completely. 

She stayed there for a while, straddling his hips, feeling him go soft inside her, watching the emotions play across his face as he lay flat on the bed again. 

“Well Wife, we are going to do that again….soon” he said

Danielle smiled, “yes Husband, I think we shall”


End file.
